Tomorrow I am Graduating
by Gkey
Summary: Kevin Entwhistle remembers his seven years in Hogwarts. Interesting and exciting years but scary and dark as well.


My name is Kevin Entwhistle and at this time tomorrow I will be saying goodbye to Hogwarts and boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Sometimes I just like to sit back and reflect. I do it a lot lately now that it's time to go into the big world. It's easier to dream about it and fantasize and think about it than actually do it. When I start thinking, my mind goes everywhere and I get lost in the memories of past seven years. Nearly seven years have passed since I nervously but excitedly first boarded the Hogwarts Express. Years filled with learning new things, intriguing experiences and yes, violence, death, horrors and war. Often, I can't believe the things I've seen and gone through and how the world continues to carry on as if nothing has happened...

But I am getting ahead of myself. Here's where it all began…

"You're a Wizard!"

On my eleventh birthday I woke up with a feeling that something just had to happen and boy did something happen several hours later! A witch named Minerva Mcgonagal knocked on our door and tried to convince us that I am a wizard. My parents were skeptical at first to say the least. They had no idea that there was really such a thing as real witches and wizards. I always had inkling that I was different. Sometimes strange things did happen to me, usually when I was in a fix or I really needed something desperately. It's hard to explain really but when I heard that I was a wizard something clicked into place and I was really excited. Professor Mcgonagal told us that going away to this school called Hogwarts would open doors for me and there would be a lot of new things for a curious little boy like me to learn. I remember that I wanted to say that I did like to learn new things all the time but I didn't like revising the old things to much. My parents didn't want me to go to a boarding school and that did seem a bit frightening to me as well. Thankfully, Professor Mcgonagal had a lot of time to spend with us and we had a few good months to get used to the idea since I was born in February.

I won't go into detail here but our visit to Diagon Alley was probably the strangest thing that ever happened to us at that point. It also was the most exciting. We felt like tourists there was so much to take in. I was excited by the new books and wand and other items I bought and would look at them every day until school started. That day in Diagon Alley made everything seem real. I belonged to the wizarding community and we were beginning to get used to it.

September 1st 1991 found us standing confused by Kings Cross station waiting for a train called the Hogwarts Express. I vaguely remembered hearing something about platform 9 and ¾ but that didn't make sense and I had no idea what to do with that piece of information. I was panicking because Dad kept saying that this was all a mistake and we should go home. I didn't really want to go home but the thought of leaving my old familiar life was terrifying. I knew I would miss Mum terribly and the night before had cried for a long time in my pillow after she came in to kiss me goodnight.

Just as I was beginning to get desperate I heard a girl's voice saying knowingly, "I know just what to do, Daddy. Professor Mcgonagal said that I have to run through this barrier and then I can get through to platform 9 and ¾." I ran after her, "Wait, are you going to Hogwarts too?" She smiled at me and said yes and she was a muggle born witch going to Hogwarts for the first time. She told her name was Hermione Granger and that it was getting late and we really had to go so I ran to hug Mum and Dad for a long time and ran through the barrier with Hermione into what the biggest adventure that I would ever embark on and would forever change my life.

This is my first fic for a long time. I will try to write regularly. I want it to be long since it covers sever years. I will also start posting it on my website once it gets longer so please check it out for updates and also to enjoy the cool website!


End file.
